1. The Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the art of mechanically dead-ending high voltage cable to transmission towers.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,904 discloses a device comprising an elongated body having a frusto-conical passage therethrough and a plurality of wedge-shaped jaws. A cable passing through the body is secured therein by the jaws being placed around the cable and being driven down the tapered passage. Means are provided for keeping the jaws in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,312 discloses a feed-thru dead end connector having the same function as the device disclosed in the present invention. The high voltage or transmission cable is fed through an elongated body and secured there by wedge-shaped jaws. The passage through the body is tapered. The jaws are driven down the passage into gripping engagement with the cable by a solid propellant.